Christmas with the Caines Part Two
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: Horatio and his CSI family are back for another loving Christmas. Kyle and Ray go on the hunt for the perfect gift and Reed's tags along, Horatio and Calleigh have an announcement and Mac, Stella and Reed are here. Look for Julia and the rest of the gang
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Christmas with the Caines Part Two**

**Summary: **Horatio and his CSI family are back for another loving Christmas. Kyle and Ray go on the hunt for the perfect gift, Horatio and Calleigh have an announcement and Mac, Stella and Reed are here.

**Authors Notes: **This story is a sequel to the first Christmas with the Caines. If you have not read the first Christmas with the Caines, please go and read it. Also if you have read it a while ago, I encourage you to go and read it again. Not that I will be taking it from that moment, but it will be a year later.

Here is a little passage from Christmas with Caines Part Two

* * *

**"**Dad I don't know why Reed has to sleep in my room, He's a baby." Kyle argued as he watched Horatio drag the other mattress from the basement into Kyle's bedroom.

"Well son, Reed is sleeping with you because Mac and Stella are taking the guest room."

"So," Kyle folded his arms,"Why can't he sleep in their bedroom with them?"

"Kyle," Horatio looked up at his teenaged son,"Reed is eleven he's not that much of a baby; and he's looking forward to sleeping in the room with you."

"But I don't want him too. He always touches my things and breaks my games."

"Kyle stop being so selfish, he let you sleep in his room the last time you were in New York." Horatio placed the matrress dwon on the floor and pushed it next to Kyle's bed.

"And he wouldn't stop talking. Why can't I sleep in the living room or spend the night at Aunt Yelina's with Ray?"

"Because I said no Kyle. Now your staying here, and Reed is sleeping in this room with you."

"Whatever dad, your such a lame." Kyle huffed as he stormed out the room

Horatio watched his son leave the room and ran his fingers through his hair. Kyle's attitude was increaslingy starting to get a little out of hand and Horatio didn't know how to deal with it. Horatio figured that Kyle's behavoir started getting bad after his mother was sent to the hospital for mental reasons. Horaito has been doing his best to give his son a normal life, but Kyle was beginning to to act out and Horaito didn't know how to deal

* * *

Hoped you liked that little piece... Christmas with the Caines part two will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Recently (Today) I recieved a message or comment from a loyal reader asking me if I was going to finish any of the stories I was writing or have begun. Frankly I have lost a lot of the passion that I once had for Fan Fiction being that I hardly have any inspiration. Also a lot of new things are beginning to occur in my life. I graduated from college and in the fall I will be beginning the training courses to begin taking my MCAT. I'm getting married next summer in July, and my finacee is graduating from college this may and going to teach english in Korea for six months before beginning the process of applying to Law school. So yes there is a lot of new things, on top of my job and my recent move to Louisville to begin a new job with better pay. But I have been thinking a lot about returning to fan fiction and I have been reading over my work and reading another great fan fiction that has made the desicion for me all the more easy.

I am currently working on a chapter for a new fan fiction story that I have begun. That means that I will not be finishing the other stories; I know that will anger a few, but trust me the story that I have in mind your going to like. I just need a little help, so if anyone has any ideas about anything just send me something. I'm thinking about doing something that has never been done before and it will be about Kyle and Horatio. I need some ideas and suggestions and I'm open to anything someone might send me.

Dolly I just wanted to say that I did not mean to offend you. If I did and if I made you feel that your opinions do not matter, I am so very sorry. I got your comment message and I just wanted you to know that if you ever want me to write a one shot with an idea you come up with, I will certainly do it. That goes for anyone. If you want to see something written in a one shot about Kyle and Horaito in any scene, just private message me and I will come up with something that will entertain everyone.

I want to thank everyone for sticking by me and letting me know that I am still their favorite fan fiction writer. I know that I need to come back and I am going to come back with a bang that will have you all just so happy. Just give me some time and let me gather my thoughts and I will be ready to have a great read prepared for you.

Thank you,

Mrs. Darcy1234

Ashley Moore... Soon to be Mehra.


End file.
